


Holiday

by AtomicPen, Dicheallach



Series: I do not know what the future will be [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Atomic as Maretus, Canon Divergent, Dicheallach as Vanora, F/M, Ficlet, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Roleplay, non-canon, not following their personal canon stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicPen/pseuds/AtomicPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicheallach/pseuds/Dicheallach
Summary: Southern traditions are a little unexpected for one Tevinter soporati





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> a series of tumblr rp over the last several years of Dragon Age OCs and their unfolding story. archived here for ease of reading and for the enjoyment of anyone who wants to read.
> 
> this is an au to the canon found in the series [_I will make it with you_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120011)
> 
> find Atomic's Maretus at [molioanimatra](http://molioanimatra.tumblr.com), and Dicheallach's Vanora at [vintyvanora](http://vintyvanora.tumblr.com)

The fallout from the attack on Haven has been worse than the damage at the Conclave. So many dead, so many wounded, others near the edge of life and death. Vanora barely sleeps, her hands sore and aching constantly from overuse and the damned cold. She hates the cold, and with their travels she is sure that she won’t be escaping it any time soon. When they finally arrive at their destination, a ruin of a castle that is apparently called Skyhold, Vanora immediately sets to claiming a place for healing purposes. One of the half ruined towers is turned into a makeshift clinic. Instead of cots there are blankets on the floors. Without any real furniture they create makeshift tables to work off of and find places to store the potions and herbs. To be honest, there aren’t many left over to need storage.

When the holidays come there is still work to be done. While Vanora’s wards areall taken care of, nobody on the brink of death for her to look out for, the tower is in need of repair. When she isn’t helping with colds or coughs or potion making Vanora’s busy learning what she can from the workers who help her repair the holes in the walls and build furniture. It keeps her mind and body busy if nothing else, and gives her a reason to avoid the keep. With the holidays upon them all of Skyhold has been decorated festively, including little bundles of mistletoe hung about in strategic places. Eventually she has to leave the safety of the tower and get food, at least when she can’t convince anyone to bring something back for her. The table she sits at is smaller than the long tables lining the main hall, and she sticks to the far, the one closest to the door. It seems, however, that someone’s noticed the pattern and left mistletoe to the right of her chair. She usually eats quickly and is on her way, rarely bothered with company, so it doesn’t seem particularly problematic. Until Maretus heads over her way. They’d chatted a few times, nothing beyond smalltalk really, but neither of them really had friends. After all, the Tevene weren’t really good at making friends. Not where she sat in the hierarchy at least.

“There’s an awful draft here, we should sit somewhere else. Let me just move over a few seats.”

It’s an attempt to sit far enough away from the mistletoe to be safe, but he doesn’t notice, insisting that she doesn’t need to move over. He’s already sitting down to her right before she can get up. Sighing, Vanora rubs her eyes as he gives her a questioning look. In answer all she can do is point to the mistletoe behind them. She can feel eyes on her and figures whoever put it up was watching the interaction. Leaning over the table she kisses him quickly and hopes that by the time she has to do any work on him that he’ll have forgotten the interaction

“Sorry. We’ve got a bit of an audience, and I need to eat without people staring.”


End file.
